Cuts like a knife
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Lo nuestro fue tan lindo...pero ahora esos recuerdos me lastiman como un cuchillo...


Inspirada, acabo de regresar de la primera convención de anime y manga del Perú.

En fin…esta canción en ago antigua y muy bonita ^^

Espero les guste

**Cuts like a knife**

**You touched my life  
with a softness in the night  
my wish was your command  
until you ran  
out of love**

Tantos recuerdos contigo…sí, aunque la gente no lo crea son muchos. Es que, ¿quién podría creer que alguien tan simple como yo, podría haber estado en un tipo de relación con alguien tan popular y guapo como Sasuke?

Muy difícil de creer.

Llegaste donde nadie ha llegado, Sasuke-kun, llegaste a mi corazón, lo tocaste, lo movías a tu antoja y hacías con él lo que quisiera. Y con derecho, ese corazón era tuyo.

Y creo que aun lo es.

Porque aún recuerdo esa mañana de marzo, en que me llamaste a mi celular y pude oír esas palabras que tantos años esperé escuchar:

"Te amo"

Te pusiste tan nervioso…nunca te había sentido así. El de la confianza eres tú. Me pediste perdón por el atrevimiento, ya que nos conocíamos muy poco. Ni siquiera un mes, pero te dije "Ni que digas, lo mismo"

Y colgué. Fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Fueron tan lindos los meses siguientes…pero…poco a poco, ya no llamabas, yo por orgullo, tampoco. Ya no habían te amo…Ya no habían miradas tiernas e inseguras…nunca hubo relación oficial, pero…sentía que todo se estaba acabando.

Y sin darme cuenta…todo acabó

**I tell my self I'm free  
got the change of living just for me  
no need to carry on  
now that you're gone**

Mejor, ahora estoy libre. Bajé en algunos cursos, así que ahora podría dedicarme completamente al estudio, como mi madre quería ¿no?

Todo para mí, no tener que depender de alguien para estar feliz… ¿Pero…estoy realmente feliz?

**Knife  
cuts like a knife  
how will I ever heal  
I'm so deeply wounded  
knife  
cuts like a knife  
you cut away the heart of my life  
**  
Aunque lo quiera negar, me duele, siento que me mata poco a poco, verte tdos los días, que solo me busques para cursos o cosas de la acadeia, solo por eso no por ser amigos ni nada. ¿Sabes? Preferiría que no me habalras, que no m buscaras, a que me buscaras solo para eso.

Me duele, me mata a fuego lento tu mirada que aún me atrapa, que es un imán para mi corazón, tu piel, tan suave que al tocar la mía, mi corazón se enciende...y sí, también hay que contar, esos ojos negros, tan oscuros como la noche, que parecen que te atrapan, y que poco a poco te matan.

Me siento tan herida…y sólo puedo sentir eso. Dolor, desesperación, angustia, remordimiento, culpa…pareciera que arrancaste de mí todos lo buenos sentimientos.

**When I pretend when I smile  
to fool my dearest friends  
I wonder if they know  
it's just a show  
**

¿Estás bien Sakura? Te veo algo mal. ¿Te pasó algo? ¿No has dormido hoy?

Tantas veecs he escuchado todas esas preguntas, que me las sé de me memoria. Y lo peor, es que no puedo contestar la verdad.

¿Estás bien Sakura?

Sí, claro. Estoy muy bien _**Nunca he estado peor.**_

Te veo algo mal.

Es tu impresión. _**Al fin alguien se de cuenta lo que me pasa.**_

¿Te pasó algo?

No, nada. _**Destrozaron a mi corazón y ese corazón sigue amando a su asesino**_

¿No has dormido hoy?

He dormido bien. Te parece. _**Estuve toda la noche llorando por los recuerdos que tengo en la mente con él.**_

**I'm on a stage day or night  
through my charades  
but how can I disguise  
what's in my eyes  
**

Ya no le veo sentido a la vida. No le veo el más mínimo sentido vivir la vida sufriendo. Se supone que la vida es feliz… pero yo ya no sé que es exactamente ser feliz.

¿Cómo puedo ocultar el odio en mis ojos? EL verte ahora tan divertido y tan enamorado de mi mejor amiga…no me ayuda mucho ¿Sabes?

¿Acaso me utilizaste para acercarte a ella?

¿Me utilizaste o de verdad me quisiste?

**Knife  
cuts like a knife  
how will I ever heal  
I'm so deeply wounded  
knife  
cuts like a knife  
you cut away the heart of my life  
**

Y te llevaste mi corazón y lo destrozaste. Lo incendiaste en las llamas de tu despecho, y luego lo golpeaste. Lo heriste poco a poco, con leves heridas, para que fuera sufriendo poco a poco…y luego le diste el golpe final con el cuchillo de la lástima…y lo terminaste de matar.

Pero no lo lograste, ¿Sabes? Por que aun quedó algo en él. Porque todas las malditas veces que te veo, todavía tiemblo un poco…cada vez que rozas tu piel con la mía, siento esa descarga eléctrica. Pareciera que fue a propósito dejar ese sentimiento por ti en mi corazón

Pareciera que te gusta verme herida.

**I try and try locking up  
the pain I feel inside  
the pain of wanting you  
wanting you**

Y trato de encerrar todo el dolor que llevo dentro. El dolor de quererte, el dolor de amarte, el dolor que me hace extrañarte cada día que pasa.

El dolor…que me va matando poco a poco.

Pero no puedo…sé que nunca podré.

**Knife  
cuts like a knife  
how will I ever heal  
I'm so deeply wounded  
knife  
cuts like a knife  
how will I ever heal  
I'm so deeply wounded  
you cut away the heart of my life**

Ya no peudo soportar un dolor para el cual ya no hay cura…todo lo que haces conmigo…duele y corta como si fuera un chuchillo.

¿Cómo curar a mi corazón? Ya es una herida muy profunda…ya no hay tiempo…

Y lo peor es que…si tan sólo me dijeras de nuevo te quiero o te amo, o perdóname y regresa a mí.

Sé que lo haría.

Por estúpida.

Por idiota

Por quererte

Y no querer dejarte.

**Reviews, por favor ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**((Natsuko (inner): Inspirado en hechos reales u.u))**

**Eso no importa u.u **

**Cuídense!!**


End file.
